


You Should See Me In A Crown

by SuddenlySullen



Series: Peter's Zune [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Human, Begging, Bondage, College Student Peter, Consensual Dubious Consent, Dom Loki (Marvel), Forced Orgasm, Good BDSM Etiquette, Loki owns a BDSM Club, M/M, Praise Kink, Sub Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 17:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuddenlySullen/pseuds/SuddenlySullen
Summary: Peter is in college and exploring his own sexuality. After finding a sex club online that seems like the kind of thing he could be interested in, he decides to give it a try. His first night there, he meets the owner: a handsome older man who goes by 'Loki'.





	You Should See Me In A Crown

Peter tugs at a loose string on his pants, looking anywhere but the floor-length mirror on the wall of his and Ned’s dorm room. 

"Holy shit, dude." Ned looks him up and down. "I've never wanted to fuck a dude, but if I was gonna fuck a dude it would totally be you." 

"Are you saying I look like a bottom?" Peter raises an eyebrow at him, trying to keep a straight face. Ned's eyes go wide and he tries to stutter out a response until Peter can't contain his laughter anymore. "Relax, dude, I'm just messing with you." 

"You're gonna knock em dead." 

Peter takes a deep breath before pulling on his zip-up hoodie without bothering to wear a shirt under it. "You sure you don't wanna come?" 

"Nah, man." Ned shakes his head. "It's raid night. But text me if you're not coming back alright? With like an address or something? So I know where to send the police if we start a manhunt."

"Oh my god, Ned." Peter snorts. "I had to pass a background check just to get on the list to get into this place. Not to even think about the gag-worthy door charge I had to pay in advance. I don't think these people are murdering anyone."

"You never know, my dude. You never know." Ned turns back to his computer to click a few buttons on his game. "Now go on, get out of here and get some." 

"You're the best," Peter calls out over his shoulder as he's bouncing out the door. 

The subway ride is uneventful, even though Peter is absolutely certain that everyone can tell he doesn't have a shirt on under his hoodie. He isn't sure how they possibly could know, just that they  _ know _ . It's a short walk from the station to the club and he's grateful for the warm air and the time to calm his nerves. At the door, he shows his ID and is escorted to a locker room where a shockingly nice woman wearing all leather hands him a lock.

“I’m Vanessa.” Her smile is warm and makes Peter feel much more at ease even though his heart is still racing in his chest. “You can change here, lock your stuff up and I’ll unlock it for you on your way out.”

She gives him a slight wave as she leaves the room to let him change. He leaves his hoodie in the locker and pauses before deciding to leave his socks and shoes as well. Walking out into the club, he's glad that he decided to leave his shoes. Even in only his tight jeans, he feels overdressed. Most of the people walking around seem to be completely nude or wearing only leather harnesses. He catches sight of Vanessa sitting on across the room with a man in a skintight latex suit that covers every inch of his body kneeling at her feet.

"Hey, doll," a large man wearing suit pants and a leather harness leans into his space. "I'm here to show you the ropes."

"Um, no thank you," Peter's voice is unsure. He knows he's always allowed to tell someone 'no', but doing it feels like he's done something wrong. 

The man leans closer. "Now, doll, I'm just being polite here. You're obviously a sub and I'm just gonna show you how we have fun here." 

"I don't-" Peter's eyes start roving the room looking for a way to escape. He catches Vanessa’s eye and sees her stand up. He hopes she’s coming to save him.

“Oh, you’re one of the ones that likes to play hard to get, huh?” Harry is so close that Peter can feel his breath on his cheek. It makes his stomach churn. “That’s okay, I know just how to-”

"Harry," a cold voice interrupts him. "You're done here. Get out."

"Oh, come on, L. What the fuck? The new kid and I are just having some fun, you know? Tell him, new kid." Harry's steely eyes lock on Peter and he looks up at the man who approached them for guidance. 

"You think ‘Ness hasn’t been watching what’s been going down over here? Get out, Harry." The man grabs Harry by the bicep and starts to lead him to the door. 

"Alright alright," Peter hears him say. "I'm gone." 

"My apologies," the man turns to Peter. "I'm sure you're well aware of our zero tolerance policy, but you're new and you shouldn't need to see it in action so soon. I hope he hasn't soured the experience for you, darling." 

"No, it's- I'm- Thank you." Peter's face blushes bright red.

Peter finally gets a good look at the man and realizes that he is the only one present in a full suit. Every piece is as black as his hair. Green eyes are locked on Peter's. The man looks older, but so beautiful. If Peter were guessing, he would put him at a solid 40. The thought makes his knees go a little weak.

"Loki," he extends a hand to Peter. 

When Peter takes his hand, Loki brings it up to his mouth and kisses the ridge of his knuckles. 

"Peter Parker," he mumbles in response, still distracted by looking down at Loki's long fingers. 

"Lesson number two, Peter. No last names here. It's not so much a rule as it is a guideline, but one that I strongly suggest you follow."

Peter nods up at him, swallowing thickly. "Yes... sir?" It comes out as a question even though he didn't mean for it to be. 

"Titles aren't necessary unless you're playing with someone." Loki grins before leaning down close to Peter's ear and whispering: "And if you're playing with me, I prefer to be addressed as 'Your Majesty'."

"Do you-" Peter's jaw snaps shut when he realizes he doesn't know how to properly ask the question he wants answered. 

Loki watches him struggle to find the words, growing redder by the second. Peter thinks he looks amused. Eventually, he asks: "Would you like to play?" 

Peter nods helplessly. 

"Come sit and talk with me first," Loki chuckles. 

He puts a hand on Peter's back and walks him through a doorway to a couch that's set in the corner of another room, tucked away from the various people talking and playing throughout the open floor of the club. This room is quiet; the lights dimmed. Peter is grateful for the lower sensory input. Loki sits down on the couch and pats his lap. Nerves on fire, Peter moves to sit across Loki's lap. Loki adjusts his hips so that he ends up sitting with his back against Loki's chest. His knees fall apart, giving Loki the chance to push his own up between them. The position feels surprisingly intimate to Peter, especially since he can't see Loki's face. His hands fall onto his own thighs, unsure what he’s supposed to do with them.

“Tell me, Peter,” Loki’s voice is low in his ear, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up. “How do you like to play?”

Peter knows that he’s supposed to answer this question. He knows he is and yet can’t find any words in the alphabet soup that his brain becomes when he feels Loki’s breath next to his cheek. He whimpers helplessly, hoping that that will be enough.

“So sweet,” Loki says under his breath and Peter can hear the smile in his voice. “But I need words, sweetling.”

“I like this,” Peter mumbles.

Loki nuzzles into the side of his neck. “Well there’s a start. Do you like playing alone? What if someone were to walk through that door over there and see you, hm?”

His eyes flick over to the door and he whines. He can see people walking past it on the other side, none quite turning to look into the room, but they  _ could _ and the thought makes him shiver.

“Next time, then.” Loki’s voice is low and before Peter can process that there could be a  _ next time _ , Loki has slid out from under him and closed the door, latching a bolt on it. 

Peter shifts his weight on his feet, unable to keep still in his excitement. Loki’s smile is toeing the line of being predatory when he moves to stand in front of Peter, just slightly too close. Their chests nearly touch and Peter stills, waiting for Loki to move first or give him permission.

“You have a safeword?” Loki is looking down at him, unnervingly still.

Peter shakes his head.

“Words, darling.”

Peter blinks up at him, feeling something tighten deep in his stomach. “No, your majesty.” 

“You understand the traffic light system?”

Peter starts to nod before catching himself. “Yes, your majesty.”

“Are restraints okay?”

“Yes, your majesty,” Peter squeaks immediately, eyes going wide. 

Loki smirks and steps away from him, reaching behind the couch to pull out a deep green rope. He binds Peter’s hands together quickly, like it’s a motion he could complete in his sleep. The thought makes something warm spread through Peter’s stomach. Loki tosses the spare length of rope through a loop in the ceiling, tugging it so that Peter’s hands are forced above his head. He stands behind Peter, just out of view, and it makes the hair on Peter’s arms stand up. Loki’s hands finally touch his skin, dragging a whimper from him when they start to glide around his ribs to his chest. 

“Good boy,” Loki purrs. “Let me hear you.”

Peter is glad for the rope anchoring him to the ceiling. He thinks that without it he might have collapsed onto the floor then and there. Loki's hands are cold and it makes Peter want to wince away and lean in to the touch at the same time. He settles on fighting to keep still, even though the muscles in his stomach twitch. 

"Please," Peter whines and he isn't even sure what he's asking for, but he thinks he'll take anything Loki offers him. 

Loki chuckles darkly behind him. "Please, what, my sweet boy?" His nails scratch up Peter's stomach, just hard enough to leave light red marks. 

Peter's yelp turns into a moan somewhere in the back of his throat. 

"You sound so pretty, sweetheart. I can't wait to take you apart." 

Before Peter can recover, Loki's hands are unbuttoning his pants. He tugs them easily off of Peter's legs along with his boxers, kicking them away and leaving him feeling the most exposed he's ever felt. He whimpers, but he can feel the blush spreading from his cheeks to his chest and his cock hanging hard between his legs. Loki reaches up and loosens the ropes slightly before tugging Peter back to sit on his lap in the same position they started in. Peter relaxes back against Loki's chest, his head feeling fuzzy. 

"So sweet," Loki says in his ear. 

His hands roam over Peter's chest, alternating between feather-light touches that make Peter arch up for more and scratches that make him whine and wince away. It leaves Peter whining, trying to hide his face in the side of Loki's neck. 

"Oh, sweet baby," Loki's voice touches some part deep in the base of his skull that makes Peter feel light and safe. "Don't hide yet. We're barely getting started." 

"Your majesty," Peter mumbles with his mouth against Loki's neck. "Please."

"Please, what, sweetheart? Use your words."

"Touch me." Peter knows his voice sounds as desperate as he feels. He can feel the pleased hum that comes out of Loki's throat. 

"Is this not touching?" As if to emphasize his point, he slides his hands down and presses both palms into the insides of Peter's thighs, forcing them further apart.

A desperate, mouth-wide-open, moan is all Peter can manage for a reply. Hips hips roll in place, grinding down on Loki's lap. 

"That's better," Loki croons, fingers gripping tight enough to Peter's thighs that he thinks they might bruise. "I knew that pretty mouth could get louder." 

"I- I- I need," Peter struggles to get the words out between panting moans. 

Loki's hands inch up his thighs. "I know what you need, sweetling. It's alright."

One of Loki's hands leaves him momentarily, making Peter whimper at the loss. When it returns, it's coated with lube. Peter thinks he might have died and gone to heaven when he feels Loki's fingers wrap around him. He squirms on Loki's lap, quivering moans dripping from his lips as he tries to plead with Loki to never ever stop. The slickness lets Loki's hand slide over his cock with ease and he uses it to grip Peter tighter than he's ever dared to grip himself. It makes Peter's hips jerk hard enough that Loki uses his other arm across his waist to hold him still. The frustration draws a sharp groan from him. 

"Good boy," Loki says into his ear. "Be as loud as you want." A moment later he adds: "Do you think they can hear you?" 

Peter’s eyes flick to the door. He blushes even deeper thinking about it, or at least he feels the tingle in his cheeks and thinks he does. He might already be as red as he can possibly get. It doesn't matter to him, though. Nothing matters except Loki's hand so tight around his cock. The moans flow freely from his mouth. Every time he gets especially loud, he can hear the pleased hum that Loki gives him. 

"Ah ah," Loki scolds just when Peter's stomach muscles start to tighten. "Not yet, sweet boy." 

Peter sobs when Loki's hand leaves him. His hips try to twist and jerk, searching for any kind of contact. 

"Shhh," Loki purrs. "It's okay, baby. Your king will take care of you." 

When Loki's hand returns, it's gently massaging Peter's balls. Peter's muscles start to relax once again, turning him to jelly on Loki's lap. Almost as soon as he lets out a relieved sigh, Loki's fingers are teasing up the underside of his cock. He lets out a high-pitched whine, which earns him Loki's hand wrapped around him again, but the grip is loose, just shy of being  _ enough _ and Peter thinks he might go completely insane if he doesn't get more. 

"Please." His voice is so soft, he almost thinks that Loki hasn't heard him, before he remembers to add between gasps: "Your majesty,  _ please _ ."

"Such a good, sweet boy," Loki tightens his grip, but stills his hand. "What do good boys want, hm?" 

"Make me," Peter pleads, forcing his eyes open to try to look at Loki. "Make me cum." 

Loki turns his head to meet Peter's eyes and the slightest smirk crosses his face. "Oh, precious sweet boy, I love the way you beg." His voice is so low it's almost a growl. "I will  _ make _ you." 

Peter doesn’t have time to think about the tone of Loki’s voice before his hand is wrapped tight around his cock again, pumping it hard and fast. His back arches against the arm pinning him down, but Loki is shockingly strong and he finds that he can’t move anywhere no matter how hard he writhes. Rather than panicking at the feeling of being stuck, Peter feels safe. Loki's firm strokes over his cock don't let up, even as Peter's knees start trying to push themselves together. He keeps his own legs in place, forcing Peter to keep his spread. All Peter can do is roll his hips in short jerks. Something deep in his stomach feels like warm water rolling over him and he almost doesn't realize when he starts spilling over Loki's hand. When the feeling catches up with him, he lets out a long, stuttered moan.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou, your majesty," he pants into the side of Loki's neck, body starting to go slack as his orgasm fades.

"Good boy," Loki purrs. "But I'm not done with you yet."

Loki's hand grips Peter's cock, using his thumb to rub circles around the head. At first, Peter lets out a slight moan, but the feeling quickly becomes too much. The sensation is so much that it becomes almost painful. Peter's moan turns into a scream and he's jerking against the ropes and Loki's hand. He tries to twist his hips, anything to escape the prickling of Loki's thumb on his cock. Tears start to form in his eyes and he can do nothing to hide them when he starts sobbing into the side of Loki's neck. 

"Too much. Please no, nonono," Peter's chest trembles with his pleading in between sobs. "No, no more, please. Please your majesty. Please no." 

"Shhh," Loki hushes him over the sound of his own whimpering. "Look how hard you are for me, my sweet boy. You're so good for me. I think you can come for me again." 

Peter shakes his head against Loki's neck. His lungs feel like they can’t pull in enough air, so when he speaks again, his voice is a breathy whine. "I can't. I can't. Please."

Loki doesn't respond, but his thumb leaves the head of Peter's cock. Peter takes the opportunity to take several gasping breaths, realizing he had been hyperventilating. Soon, though, Loki's hand is stroking him again, just has hard and fast as it had been. He screams and struggles and cries, but his body stays firmly in place. His legs fight to close, but are forced even further apart, limiting how much his hips can twist and writhe. After several more strokes, his body is so overwhelmed that all he can do is shake and sob on Loki's lap. His second orgasm is torn from him, screaming. It's like nothing he has ever felt before. It lights his nerves on fire inside and out in a way that hurts worse than any fistfight, but feels better than any sex he's ever had. 

"So pretty, baby." Loki is cooing in his ear. "Look how nice you fall apart." 

Peter trembles and tries to respond somehow, but only a soft noise comes out. Loki trails a finger up his spent cock, making him Yelp and shake his head. Loki's hand leaves him and Peter can feel it unclasping Loki's pants behind him, sliding them just far enough down his hips to free his own cock. 

"Come here, sweetheart, I've got you," Loki mumbles in his ear. 

Loki leans back against the couch, giving himself access to even more of Peter. When his hand returns between Peter's legs, he gives his limp cock two short tugs, drawing pained whines from him, before continuing to his ass. His fingers are slick with fresh lube as he circles Peter's hole. Even though he's feeling completely overwhelmed and exhausted, Peter can't help the way this his body arches into Loki's touch. 

"There you go," Loki hums softly. 

One of his fingers slides easily into Peter, stopping when it meets resistance to let Peter adjust. He moves his finger in circles, massaging the ring of muscles at Peter's entrance. Peter's eyes roll up into his head and he can hear the choked off sounds that are coming out of his throat. Before he fully adjusts, a second finger is sliding in alongside the first. The slight burn makes his eyes snap back into focus. He whines, nuzzling against Loki's neck. Before long, the fingers inside of him are spreading, stretching him out with a practiced ease. Peter's hips roll helplessly, searching for more even as his cock still hangs limp between his legs. He whines when Loki's fingers leave him.

"Patience, sweetling," Loki murmurs as he adjusts Peter into a more upright position on his lap.

Loki's arm leaves his waist so that he can lift Peter's legs up and onto the couch, leaving Peter kneeling over his lap. He releases the rope above them so that Peter's bound hands fall in front of him. When he realizes that they were starting to tingle, Peter is grateful for the thought. One of Loki's hands rests on his hip while the other coats his cock in lube. He teases the head over Peter's hole until Peter whines at him again. 

"Please," Peter manages to whimper out. "Your majesty please."

With a soft chuckle, Loki slides just the head into him. His hand wraps around Peter's waist to cradle his soft cock. When he tries to twist away from the soft touches to his oversensitive flesh, he pushes his hips further down onto Loki. Loki's hand follows without moving or tightening. It's as much a comfort as it is a threat. 

"Such a quick learner." Loki's praise makes Peter's head swim with pride. "Oh, how I love to hear you beg." 

Loki gives a long, pulling stroke down Peter's cock. He yelps, jerking his hips away and seating himself fully on Loki's length in the process. Loki's hand follows, stroking him a few more times, still slow and torturous. Peter thinks there might be tears streaming down his cheeks. He knows his whole body is heaving with sobs that are equal parts pain and pleasure. 

Loki's voice is soft and breathy when he speaks. "Oh, sweet baby, you cry so pretty." 

With slow, firm strokes, Loki starts to fuck into Peter. His hand leaves Peter's cock to grip his other hip, using his strength to bounce him on his lap. The angle of his hips makes the head of Loki's cock drag against his prostate with every movement. Peter's throat feels hoarse from all the noise he's been making, but he still manages high pitched moans through his tears every time he feels the sharp burst of pleasure. Loki's deep groan sends shivers down his spine. 

"Your m-majesty," Peter stutters, his whole body trembling. 

He loses whatever he planned to say when Loki's grip becomes bruisingly tight and his thrusts quicken. Loki takes his own pleasure hard and fast, grinding deep into Peter in a way that makes him see stars. Peter feels his cock twitching even though it hasn't managed to get hard again. When Loki starts to pulse inside him, he spills over the edge for the last time with another sobbing moan. He glances down to see that nothing has come out of his cock and wonders if it was really an orgasm at all. He decides he doesn’t care as long as he gets to feel it again. Once Loki has stilled, he lifts Peter up off his cock. When he sets Peter down on his lap again, his hands work quickly to untie his hands. He doesn't realize how much his whole body is shaking until Loki lifts his knees up so that he's curled up on his lap. His hands grip into Loki's shirt, his face still buried in his neck. 

Loki shushes him softly, a comforting hand running down his back. "You did so good for me, sweetheart. So perfect." 

Peter tries to fight the heaviness in his eyelids, but can't help the way that his body relaxes fully into Loki's lap. He feels so completely warm and safe that he almost forgets that his stomach is covered in his own cum and that Loki's is dripping from his sore hole. Loki shifts slightly underneath him. His brain barely registers when he hears Loki whispering.

"'Ness, I need a clean up kit out back." Loki pauses. Peter thinks he might be on the phone. He snuggles in tighter. "Tell you later. Thanks."

A few minutes or a few hours later, Peter feels something pleasantly warm and wet rubbing over his stomach and groin. He whimpers softly, still feeling oversensitive, and tries to hide himself further against Loki. When he does, he realizes that he's laying on something much softer. He opens his eyes to see that he's somehow made it to a bed. Loki is leaning over him, wiping him off with the most tender look on his face. His suit jacket is gone and the buttons on his shirt have been undone down to the end of his ribcage, giving Peter a slight glimpse of his pale chest underneath. Peter lets out a needy whine, drawing Loki's gaze upward. A soft smile crosses his face. 

"Hey, sweet boy." He speaks softly, almost a whisper. He sets the towel down and brings his hand up to brush some hair off Peter's face. "There you are." 

Peter feels the blush in his cheeks. He hums slightly in response, leaning into Loki's touch. 

Loki obliges him, palming his cheek. "Sleep, sweetling. Too late for a cab in this neighborhood anyway."

"Gotta text my roommate," Peter mumbles. 

His phone is slipped into his hand a few seconds later. It takes all of his focus to type out a few words to Ned and as soon as he hits 'Send', he shoves his phone off the side of the mattress with an offensive thud. 

"Stay?" He doesn't mean it to sound as desperate as it does, but Peter is so wrung out on a cellular level that he can't mask the pleading in his tone.

Loki leans down to press a tender kiss to his forehead. "Of course, my sweet boy." 

The hand on his cheek leaves and Peter almost whines again until he feels Loki's weight press down on the mattress next to him. Gathering the rest of his energy, he lifts his head to rest on Loki's now-bare chest. A soft tuft of hair brushes his cheek. He hums contentedly, draping one arm across Loki. When he slips back into sleep, it's with the sound of Loki's heartbeat in his ears and one of Loki's hands running through his hair. 

**Author's Note:**

> Second installment in my SpiderFrost songfic series. This time with Billie Eilish ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=coLerbRvgsQ ) 
> 
> This one was partially inspired by an interview clip that's been going around Twitter of Tom Hiddleston saying he would be interested in a story involving Loki owning a club on Midgard.


End file.
